I, Zombotany (Puzzle mode)
I, Zombotany is a series of puzzle modes levels which the player "plants" Zombies. Instead of normal zombies, the players "plant" zombies that have heads of plants. Levels I, Zombotany (Level) I, Zombotany Too Can You Burn It? Totally Tall Nuts Dead Blover Me Squash ZomFlower Three Heads Power All Your Upgredad plents R Belong Too uzzzzz I, Zombotany Endless Plants Peashooter (9/10 levels) Sunflower + Twin Sunflower ('ALL '''levels. After getting Better Off Dead, Twin Sunflowers will replace every Sunflower in I, Zombotany Endless) Wall Nut (3/10 levels) Potato Mine (5/10 levels) Snow Pea (7/10 levels) Chomper (3/10 levels) Repeater + Gatling Pea ('ONLY 'I, Zombotany Endless. 5/10 for Gatling Pea. Like Sunflower, replaces every Repeater with Gatling Pea after getting the achievement mentioned before) Puff Shroom ('ONLY 'I, Zombotany Endless) Fume Shroom + Gloom Shroom (3/10 levels. 6/10 for Gloom Shroom. Like the plant mentioned before, replaces every Fume Shroom with Gloom Shroom after getting the achievement mentioned before) Scaredy Shroom (2/10 levels) Lily Pad + Cattail (2/10 levels. 4/10 for Cattail. Like the plant mentioned before, replaces every Lily Pad with Cattail after getting the achievement mentioned before) Squash (5/10 levels) Threepeater (2/10 levels) Spikeweed + Spikerock (3/10 levels. 6/10 for Spikerock. Like the plant mentioned before, replaces every Spikeweed with Spikerock after getting the achievement mentioned before) Torchwood (4/10 levels) Tall Nut ('ONLY 'All Your Upgredad plents R Belong Too Uzzzzz) Cactus ('ONLY 'Dead Blover) Split Pea (3/10 levels) Starfruit (2/10 levels) Magnet Shroom + Gold Magnet (4/10 levels. 8/10 for Gold Magnet. Like the plant mentioned before, replaces sometimes Magnet Shroom after getting the achievement mentioned before, it'll replace some of them rarely all of them) Flower Pot (2/10 levels) Kernel Pult + Cob Cannon (2/10 levels. 4/10 for Cob Cannon. Like the plant mentioned before, replaces only 2 pairs of Kernels Pults after getting the achievement mentioned before) Garlic ('ONLY 'Me Squash) Umbrella Leaf ('ONLY '''I, Zombotany Endless) Melon Pult + Winter Melon (2/10 levels. 5/10 for Winter Melons. Like the plant mentioned before, replaces every Melon Pults after getting the achievement mentioned before) How to unlock? Gettting the Wall Not Attack achievement first/second time playing Zombotany and beating Zombotany 2. Zombotany Zombies Peashooter Zombie: Sun Cost: 50 7/10 levels Wall Nut Zombie: Sun Cost: 125 '''ALL '''levels Squash Zombie: Sun Cost: 175 3/10 levels Jalapeno Zombie: Sun Cost: 100 '''ONLY '''I, Zombotany Too Starfruit Zombie: Sun Cost: same as Wall Nut Zombie 4/10 levels Magnet Shroom Zombie: Sun Cost: 150 4/10 levels Blover Zombie: Sun Cost: same as Magnet Shroom Zombie '''ONLY '''Dead Blover Grave Buster Zombie: Sun Cost: same as the zombies mentioned before 4/10 levels Split Pea Zombie: Sun Cost: 75 4/10 levels Fume Shroom Zombie: Sun Cost: 300 '''ONLY '''Me Squash Puff Shroom Zombie: Sun Cost: same as Peashooter Zombie 3/10 levels Sunflower Zombie: Sun Cost: 350 2/10 levels Backup Peashooters: Spawning from the Sunflower Zombie Tall Nut Zombie: Sun Cost: 375 2/10 levels Tourchwood Zombie: Sun Cost: 200 '''ONLY '''Can You Burn It? Upgraded Zombotany plants: Sun Costs: Between 50 to 500 '''ONLY '''after getting all upgrade plants from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies '''ALL '''levels Imitater Zombie: Sun Cost: same as the normal Zombotany Zombies '''ONLY '''after getting it '''ALL '''levels Gallery I, ZomBotany.png Category:Under Construction (REMOVE TAG ONCE DONE) Category:Puzzle Mode